onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
One day
"One day"Official spelling uses a lowercase 'd'. is the 13th opening of the ''One Piece'' anime series sung by The ROOTLESS. It first aired on July 18, 2010. In contrast with all of the series' openings up until now, "One day" is more somber in tune. This could be attributed to the events that occurred during the Marineford Arc. Opening The One day opening is mainly divided into 4 parts: #The first verse displays each Straw Hat alone at one of the crew's tasks before the traditional gathering. #The first and second choruses display group shots of the different Marineford Arc characters. Save for Rayleigh and Shanks, all of them were shown in a montage with a close-up image of their faces displayed from the background from each of their respective entry. #The second verse displays shots of Luffy and Portgas D. Ace's flashback. #Each part is intertwined with a scene of Luffy running in order to rescue Ace. First verse It displays the Straw Hats doing various things: Zoro cleaning one of his swords, Usopp sitting on the railing of the ship fishing, Nami somberly stirring her tea and looking at her Log Pose, Sanji inspecting some wine in the kitchen, Chopper working on some medicine, Robin reading a book, Franky working on a cannon, and Brook playing his violin at the rear of the ship. A group shot of the whole crew is then shown. First Chorus Characters shots * Whitebeard's crew shots: First a display of some of the major Whitebeard Pirates (with Whitebeard in the center) and some of their New World allies. Everyone but Whitebeard fades out, and Whitebeard then uses his quake powers to crack the air. Then comes shots of Marco as a phoenix, Jozu covered in diamond, Vista with his swordplay and rose petals, and Oars Jr. roaring at the screen. * Shots of Silvers Rayleigh and Shanks. * Shots of the Impel Down prisoners: Crocodile using his sand powers with Mr. 1 using his steel powers behind him. Mr. 3 and Buggy showing off their respective wax and splitting powers. Jinbe preparing an underwater attack. Ivankov using his Death Wink with Inazuma in his Choki Choki no Mi form. * A group shot of the Worst Generation (without Luffy and Zoro). * A shot of how the Blackbeard Pirates are in the anime (Marshall D. Teach, Van Augur, Jesus Burgess, Doc Q, Stronger, Laffitte and Shiryu). Starting in Episode 485, it shows the 4 new members as well (Avalo Pizarro, Sanjuan Wolf, Catarina Devon and Vasco Shot). Second verse It consists of various clips of Luffy's past with Ace which include: the two fighting a squid, running from a huge lizard, fighting over food, stargazing, then the two smiling together. Second Chorus Characters shots *Marines shot: Garp and Sengoku along with the vice admirals, Hina, Koby, and Helmeppo. This is followed by Sentomaru doing a palm strike. *Shichibukai shots: Kuma launching a shock wave and then firing a laser from his mouth, Doflamingo grinning as usual while using his string-based powers, Moria creating bats with his shadow powers, Mihawk performing a huge slash with his sword, and Hancock firing a Mero Mero Mellow. *Smoker using his powers with Tashigi by him. *Admiral shots: Kizaru firing light beams, Aokiji firing a stream of ice, and finally Akainu unleashing a wave of magma. Ace and Luffy Theme At the song opening: It begins with a shot of the Straw Hat Jolly Roger as it blows in the wind. Then it goes to Luffy as he rests on the roof of the crow's nest. Then it goes to a shot of the back of the Thousand Sunny as it sails on before cutting to Luffy and Ace facing opposite directions as the title comes up. We then see Luffy walk through some rubble before a few shots of Ace. At the end of the first verse: We then cut back to Luffy who continues walking through the debris as he perks up because he spotted something and smiles before he starts to run. At the beginning of the second verse: Luffy still runs through the debris smiling. The last few seconds of the second verse: Luffy continues to run through the debris from behind. Second chorus ends: We finally see who Luffy was running to: Ace, who has his back turned to him. He turns around and, though we don't completely see his face, he smiles at him. Luffy does the same before we get a wide shot of the two and the One Piece logo ending the opening. Gallery Lyrics |} Full Version |} Trivia *The band The ROOTLESS had always dreamed of some day doing a One Piece opening. They wrote the lyrics through trial and error, with no less than twenty rewrites, arriving at the message of "protecting the things that are important to me".music japan+: ONE PIECE Featuring a New Theme Song and Nami Making Train-Announcements! *The group shot of the whole crew at the end of the first verse is inspired by the cover from Volume 52 of the manga. *The One Piece logo is dramatically modified for the first time in concurrence to Volume 57's cover, in which most of the first half of the Whitebeard War takes place. References Site Navigation fr:One Day pl:One day Category:One Piece Openings